buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drusilla
|Name = |Aliases = |Status = Undead |Classification = Vampire |Affiliation = Scourge of Europe, Wolfram & Hart |Known relatives = |Powers = Visions |Actor = Juliet Landau }} Drusilla (born c. 1840 in London) was a vampire with psychic powers and member of the Scourge of Europe. She was portrayed by Juliet Landau. Biography Human life and Angelus Not much is known about Drusilla's life prior to being sired. She was one of three daughters of a Catholic family formed by her parents and her two sisters. One night, in 1860, while walking with her family, she was first seen by the vampire Darla, who sensed what made Drusilla unique: she was not only chaste and sweet, but she also had visions of future events. Darla showed Drusilla to her lover Angelus, who became instantly obssessed with the notion of not just killing the young woman, but with destroyng her both emotionally and psychically. At the time, Drusilla was fearful of her visions, which she regarded as a curse, as her mother had told her that they were an affront to the Lord. One day after having the vision of a mine crash, in which two men died, she sought the help of a priest. She ignored that the man inside the confessional was Angelus, who had just killed the real priest. Drusilla told him about the vision and her fear of becoming evil, causing the bemused Angelus to taunt her by calling Drusilla a spawn of Satan and that she was fated to become evil. This was the first of the many tortures the sadistic Angelus visited upon Drusilla, slowly shattering her fragile psyche. After his initial stalkings, Angelus then proceeded to murder the entire family of Drusilla: mother, father, sisters and uncle. It is very likely he made her witness each one of the murders and then let her flee to revel in her suffering. With her sanity nearly shattered both by her visions as well as the deaths of her family and the psychological torture Angelus had devised, Drusilla sought refuge at the convent of the Sisters of Mercy, ignoring that Angelus had a taste for nuns. The Sisters of Mercy welcomed Drusilla, oblivious to the fact that Angelus was coming after her. The very same night Drusilla was supposed to take her holy orders, Angelus appeared and massacred the Sisters before Drusilla's eyes, finally destroying whatever hold of reality Drusilla had left after the deaths of her family. Believing that death would merely release Drusilla of her suffering and considering her his masterpiece, Angelus sired her, despite Darla's objections of having a lunatic vampire alongside them. For the next twenty years, Drusilla joined Angelus and Darla's whirlwind, becoming Angelus' lover as well. The pure, shy girl had been replaced by a highly sexual predator who enjoyed preying on the weak and innocent, such as children, and also reveled in her psychic powers and her unique view of reality. However, after 20 years with her sire and "grandmother", as Dru called Darla, Drusilla began to desire a playmate of her own. The Poet By 1880 Drusilla sired the young poet William Powers and abilities Drusilla has the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire. She is immortal, regenerates damage, drains human blood to survive and is stronger than most human beings. She is vulnerable to holy items and sunlight and can be killed by decapitation or a stake to the heart. She cannot enter the home of a living human without being invited by someone who lives there first. Drusilla is a seer with minor psychic abilities. She receives vivid visions that contain possible glimpses of the future and can also hypnotise people by catching their gazes; she can also see into people's minds and project false imagery into them, including inside dreams. She had these powers since before being made a vampire; their source or cause is unknown. Appearances *''All's Fair'' *''Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row'' *''The Queen of Hearts'' *''Paint the Town Red'' Buffy Season 2 *''School Hard'' *''Halloween'' *''Lie to Me'' *''What's My Line, Part One'' *''What's My Line, Part Two'' *''Surprise'' *''Innocence'' *''Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered'' *''Passion'' *''I Only Have Eyes For You'' *''Becoming, Part One'' *''Becoming, Part Two'' *''Who Made Who'' ''Angel'' Season 2/''Buffy'' Season 5 *''Dear Boy'' *''Fool for Love'' *''Darla'' *''The Trial'' *''Reunion'' *''Redefinition'' *''Crush'' ''Buffy'' Season 7 *''Lessons'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''Lies My Parents Told Me'' ''Angel'' Season 5 *''Destiny'' *''The Girl in Question'' Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:LGBT individuals Category:Psychics, seers and telepaths Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Females Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers